


You'll get used to it

by leo_trashlord



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: (well i say happy...), Gen, Happy Ending tho, M/M, light angst i guess, sad robot thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_trashlord/pseuds/leo_trashlord
Summary: Being a robot has its upsides. But don't think too much about it, because it comes with its pile of feels too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's past 2am as I'm writing it, and 3am as I'm publishing. 
> 
> First attempt at writing directly in english (as it was supposed to be a tumblr post but I got carried away. Sorry.)

Even before overcoming his manufacturing bug, Henry knew Renard would leave, eventually. 

His Double was proof, giving Henry a glimpse of what the future had in store for his friend. But the sweet obliviousness of his own condition left him pragmatic. At least Renard was alive and somehow enjoying what he had left of life. And maybe Henry would be dead already, not having to bear the semi-loss of his best and only friend.

Things went south when Henry became self-aware of his robot condition.

It did not hit him right away, no. It took its time. It took a few days of musing about all the great possibilities that came with the whole robotness. He was hunched over yet another invention, thinking about all the great things he would accomplish, and how much good he’d do to the planet by having all that time to find a way to fix it piece after piece. Eternity, basically. Then, Renard had sworn loudly - he’d cut himself and was bleeding. 

It struck him then. 

He maybe had eternity to himself. Renard did not.

That thought hurt. It hurt more than he allowed himself to admit. Being practical about his own fate was one thing. Knowing fully well that he was doomed to see his friend die was another. 

The denial he’d been in after discovering the truth about his true self had been short lived. He had soon caught on the upsides of it all. But now that he knew what it involved on a personal and relationship-wise level... 

The nights he spent trying to find a way to prove himself wrong about the only possible outcome were many. 

He did not go all the way to pray for some kind of miracle. But he’d be lying if he said he did not think about it.

He was not sure of the time it took him to come to terms with it. He wasn’t even sure he really had.

Sometimes he’d caught himself hoping to see the Double. He didn’t even know why. It only meant that they wouldn’t even get to be together until the end. But in Henry’s mind, it still was a reconforting thought to know that Renard’s future was actually a thing.

The real question was, for how long?

When the Double stopped showing up in random drifts, Henry started to worry. Did they fucked something up? Did they finally messed with something directly linked to Renard? How far from completely erasing Renard were they? Did they robbed him of his remaining years?

Henry chose to fool himself once more and told himself that they’d just rewritten his future and gave him a new, brighter one.

 

‘You alright?’ Renard asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

‘Hm, yeah, sorry.’ Henry fumbled with his lab equipment, prentending to do something with his hands.

‘You sure? You don’t seem really... Well.’ He insisted.

‘It’s alright, I’m telling you.’ Henry replied.

‘You’re staring at me as if you’d just seen a ghost, it’s getting...’

‘I’m fine!’ He snapped. He really didn’t need that kind of imagery right now. ‘Just... Thinking. About stuff.’ 

Renard looked perplexed, unconvinced, but chose to let it go.

‘Well, I’m hella knackered, so I’m just gonna go to bed. No need to wait up, I guess?’

Henry barely responded a no with his head, trying to focus back on his experiment.

But the heart wasn’t in it, so after half an hour he decided to call it a night and lied down next to Renard, who seemed to be fast asleep on his side.

Henry glanced over him a few times before finally turning on his side as to spoon Renard, and gently got his arms around him to hug him from behind. He needed to feel him alive right now. Eventually, his body calmed down and his mind started to drift.

‘You’ll get used to it, you know.’ 

He jerked awake. 

‘I’m sorry, what?’

‘The idea of me not being around forever... You’ll get used to it.’

‘How...?’ Henry was at loss for words. How the hell could Renard have known about that?

‘I tried not to think too much about it since I’ve met you, but yeah... It’s unsettling at first, but in a few months maybe you’ll be OK with it...’

Henry felt a hand coming on top of his and squeezing once, twice. He closed his eyes hard, trying to drown in the omnipresent darkness of the room and of his thoughts.

‘How can I be OK with it? Hell, how can you...’ Henry asked, incredulous.

‘Dude... I’ve known you were a robot for a long time now. Like, I literally always knew, and so I knew what I was dealing and involving myself with. Didn’t put me off then, and still doesn’t now.’

‘Easy to say when you’re not the one who’s gonna be left behind.’ Henry protested.

In answer he just felt a second hand coming up and squeezing his elbow, now, telling him lots of things.

_I know._

_I’m sorry._

_I wish I could stay._

Henry breathed in deeply, and buried his forehead between Renard’s shoulder blades. They stayed like that for a long time, in the dark, in silence.

‘Though, I must say...’

Henry raised his head and his eyebrow, waiting for the rest.

‘If you were to find a way to remember me, please don’t repeat the whole Castafolte business, don’t clone me.’

‘Yeah, your Double is already enough’, Henry laughed.

‘Bitch please, _I_ am already enough.’

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah. Sorry for the angst.


End file.
